


Closeted

by awesomenessinwhite



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All but two are younger than me, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't write smut about my kids, I didn't think it would be this long, I stan Stray Kids, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, changlix, i love these boys, my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomenessinwhite/pseuds/awesomenessinwhite
Summary: Changbin loves Felix. Felix loves Changbin. And they keep sneaking around together without the others knowing.





	Closeted

It was rough. Hiding their hands under tables, sneaking little glances at each other.

Changbin was surprised that no one had found out yet. Sure, he was a lot better at hiding it, but Felix? Felix was always on him, cuddling, making eyes at him. Changbin just did his best to ignore the younger boy. Until they were alone, that is.

Felix would ask his hyung to help him with his Korean and his rapping, using a practice room for better concentration. Of course, instead of better concentration, they get snuggles and little pecks on each other's cheeks.

Changbin would also ask Felix to help him on his dancing. And so, the younger boy would help the older with the moves, purposefully getting them wrong sometimes so they would crash into each other, falling to the ground. And Felix would always give Changbin an innocent look, staring deep into the other's dark eyes.

Today was a day where Changbin was in a dance room by himself, following himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong to stop falling or dropping the mic or doing something obviously wrong. Sweat drenched the back of his shirt as he went to the corner of the room, grabbing his water bottle and chugging it down.

Dancing was tiring. He didn't see why Felix loved it so much. He sighed, finishing what was left in his bottle before standing up and starting again.

He kept dancing, his legs expertly moving from one area to another. He had done it. He had done the dance perfectly, and he had managed to hold onto the mic-erm-it was actually just Chan's brush. Now he had to try it with rapping.

He glanced down at his gold watch. Maybe he would try it with rapping tomorrow. It was already two in the morning.

He grabbed his sweat towel, drenching it as he wiped it across his face, and left the dance studio.

Of course, it would've been better if he hadn't heard rapping coming from one of the practice rooms down the hall.

"Felix-ah. Why are you still awake? Go to bed." Changbin yawned as the boy looked at him with wide eyes, obviously haven been shocked that someone dropped by to scold him.

The younger shook his head. "No, I have to try to get this to..." He did a little hand gesture to try to think of the word. "Flow. Plus, I still need to shower."

Changbin nodded in understanding. "I do, too. You can come shower with me if you'd like? We didn't get to spend as much time as usual together." He smiled at the younger, not implying anything by his words.

Felix stared wide eyed at his hyung. His mouth hung open, yet he didn't make a sound.

Changbin's smile faltered once he had realized what he had just said. "Felix, no-not like that-I just meant, um, like..." The man stumbled over his words, a blush painting his cheeks a fair pink color. "Like, just to save water and so that no one gets too suspicious. And to spend time together."

They were an innocent couple, still children. Both still pure in the physical ways. So, of course this was all a shock to Felix and Changbin hadn't realized what he had said.

Hesitantly, Felix nodded. He was still baffled by the offer, but he was too exhausted to argue. "Sure, hyung. Let's keep our boxers on though, yeah?"

Changbin nodded at his dongsaeng. "I'll grab a couple of extra pairs from my closet to change into. I don't want to go to bed in a wet pair." He smiled and grabbed the younger's wrist, dragging him out of the practice room and back to their warm little dorm room.

Felix quickly reached down to kiss Changbin on his cheek, before opening the door to the darkened dormitory and sneaking in.

Felix made his way to the bathroom, trying to be as slow and quiet as he could. He sat on the toilet's lid, waiting for his dark boyfriend to return with towels and boxers.

Once he did, he threw the towels onto the ground near the shower, and placed the two pairs of boxers on the counter next to the sink.

Felix took his oversized sweater off, revealing his thin chest. The boy was surprisingly small, and sure, Changbin has seen his chest before, as the boy would normally sleep in just a pair of sweats, but this is the first time Changbin could truly appreciate the younger's beauty.

"Binnie?" Felix looked at his hyung, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry," he said, taking off his own sweatshirt.

Both took off their pants, Felix taking a bit longer due to having to take off skinny jeans versus Changbin's sweats. Changbin turned on the water, letting it heat up a bit before the two got in.

"Felix-ah, come over here before we shower," Changbin said quietly, hoping not to wake anyone else in the dorm up by talking.

Felix blushed, suddenly self conscious about his body, now that his boyfriend was definitely staring at him. He took small steps over to Changbin, his blush not fading.

When his dongsaeng was close enough, Changbin wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "I love you, Yongbok," he whispered against the younger's lips, finally pulling away.

Felix hates it when people called him Yongbok. But when Changbin called him that, it was different. It felt more intimate. It was scary, extremely scary, but it was Changbin. He trusted the older. He loved the older. "I love you, too." He blushed and pulled away. "I-uh- I think that the shower is ready."

Changbin nodded, pulling the curtain open. "After you," he smiled, a sight so rare to anyone except for Felix.

Felix stepped into the warm stream of water, his hair and chest and just everything immediately getting wet. Once again, Changbin stares at his boyfriend, not believing how perfect the younger boy was. "Are you joining, Binnie?" Felix grabbed his strawberry shampoo, scrubbing it into his scalp as Changbin crawled into the shower.

As he got wet, he looked up at Felix, who almost immediately started laughing.

"Bin-Binnie, you look like an angry cat!" He couldn't hold back his laughter. And his laughter was loud. Changbin needed him to be quiet. It's late, others are sleeping, and they're in the shower. Together.

So, he did what any boyfriend would do to make their partner quiet. He pulled him in, mouths crashing together. That definitely stopped the loud Australian from waking the others up.

They both pulled away at the taste of shampoo in their mouths. "Be quiet from now on, okay babe?" Changbin whispered, somehow still smiling at the younger.

Felix nodded, pushing Changbin out of the way so he could wash the shampoo out of his hair.

Changbin used this time to grab his own shampoo, some of that manly stuff that's shown on commercials where the man is using it and women join him in the shower. It seemed to work for him, since he has someone in the shower with him.

Once again, the two switched places, Felix lathering up his body with some pomegranate scented body wash, Changbin using his own body was of the same brand as his shampoo.

They both rinsed themselves off, standing under the water a little while longer, arms wrapped around each other, chests together, and lips touching.

Changbin carefully pushed Felix against the wall, deepening the kiss.

It was pleasant, the older taking the lead with the kiss, tongues clashing, exploring each other's mouths.

But then, the water went cold. The two lovers started laughing against each other's lips, Felix retracting his arm from around Changbin's waist to turn the water off.

"Maybe it's time to dry off, Binnie," the Aussie said, already feeling cold from the lack of water surrounding them.

"Alright, hun," he whispered, stepping away from his boyfriend and getting out of the shower, grabbing the towels and handing one to the younger.

They dried off quickly, the only water left below their waists due to their wet and dripping boxers.

Felix grabbed a pair, shyly smiling, before returning to the shower. He closed the curtain and changed, and Changbin took that as a cue to change into the other pair of boxers.

Once Felix returned from the shower, Changbin looked up at him and softly kissed him, his lips surprisingly soft.

It was a fairly quick kiss, one just to say goodnight before they went to their separate rooms. They both fell asleep rather quickly, thinking of the other.

...

The next morning, Changbin was the first to wake up out of all the people in the dorm. He got up, and he quickly went to the bathroom, grabbing the two pairs of boxers and tossing them into his laundry pile. He also grabbed the discarded clothing from before their shower and threw all of those with the other clothing except for Felix's sweatshirt. He pulled it onto himself with a pair of sweats, ready for the rest of the day.

As he was grabbing a box of cereal, someone taller than him, with silvery hair walks past, going into the refrigerator.

"Can you get the milk out?" Changbin asked Chan, who was still groggy from sleep but complied with the request anyway.

Changbin poured the milk into his unhealthy cereal, and started eating it while the other members of Stray Kids woke up and walked into the kitchen, each of them getting their own breakfasts together.

It was a day off. Something they haven't had since the show had ended. And they were going to use it to their full advantage.

Jeongin was usually the most aware in the mornings. Maybe because he was the youngest or maybe because he was just used to it because of school, but as soon as his eyes opened, he would be wide awake. He was the first one to speak up that morning.

"Where's Felix?"

Changbin's ears grew warm as someone-Seongmin-answered. "You know how he is, he always sleeps in late. Even on days where we have practice."

Minho, being someone who speaks English and awake enough to add to the conversation, piped up. "I'll go wake him up. Chan, do we have coffee made? You know how Felix likes a cup of coffee in the morning before talking to anyone. Except for chin man."

This time more than his ears grew warm. Changbin's face grew warm and red, and he stopped eating his cereal. "Just go wake him up, you ass."

Minho did as he was told, going into the other room and waking up his dongsaeng. The cute boy yawned and stretched loudly, before getting out of bed and walking to the coffee pot, which had freshly brewed coffee in it.

Felix poured some coffee into a cup, and went to the refrigerator to grab his creamer to put into the coffee.

After the boy took a sip, he looked up and noticed everyone looking at him.

He blushed, unsure of what was going on. "Wh-what?" he questioned, his accent carrying the Korean words to the others' ears.

Chan coughed. "Put some clothes on, Felix-ah."

Changbin breathed a mental sigh of relief. Felix was still wearing his boxers, and he was wearing Felix's comfy, grey sweater.

Felix rolled his eyes, putting his coffee down on the counter and going into his closet, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and an oversized pink hoodie.

Once he came back out, he glared at Chan. "Better?" he growled out, annoyed that he was being told to do stuff so early in the morning before he had his coffee.

Seven Stray Kids nodded. Changbin continued eating his cereal. Felix glared.

"Where are we going for our day off, today?" Jisung asked the group, but directed the question mostly towards their leader.

Chan paused for a moment before answering. "There's this pretty nice café. It has an arcade attached to it so you kids can have some fun. I know how much you all love your video games."

They all smiled, Woojin betting with Jeongin who would win in a karaoke game, and many others making similar exchanges.

As the kids finished breakfast and cleaned up after themselves, they all got their wallets prepared to go on their small trip.

They all piled into the van, singing randomly to School Life and other songs that they had made. Just as they had gotten through Yayaya, they arrived at their destination.

Changbin cuddled closer into his (Felix's) sweater, smelling the faint, fruity scent of his boyfriend. He exited the van, feeling the cold right away. He wished he could be hugging Felix, sharing the other boy's warmth.

As if he had read his boyfriend's mind, Felix threw an arm around Changbin's shoulders, pulling the smaller man closer to his body.

The red that rushed up to his cheeks could have been from the cold or the fact that Felix was there, keeping him warm.

Once inside, most of the kids took off, having certain bets to fulfill. Which left one Bang Chan, one Lee Minho, and one Seo Changbin sitting at a small café booth. Minho sat out because he knew how much he sucked at most of these games, and he didn't exactly want to take on a bet with any of the kids. So, he sat and took sips of his bubble tea that he had ordered.

Chan had a breakfast sandwich, eating it in large bites while staring at Changbin. It made Changbin so nervous that he could only pick small pieces off of the muffin he had gotten.

When Chan had finished his food, he continued to sit and stare at Changbin, making the younger feel extremely uneasy.

Thankfully, Minho spoke up so that he didn't have to.

"Did anyone else hear a bunch of thumping around last night? It woke me up from my much needed beauty rest."

Maybe Changbin shouldn't have been grateful for Minho. "Yeah, it was probably me. I stayed out late to practice on my dancing and didn't want to wake anyone up."

Chan looked from Minho to Changbin, a glare in his eyes. "I could've sworn I heard laughing. Was that you, as well?"

Changbin looked down at his muffin and shook his head. "No, I just took a shower and was starting to fall asleep, so I went to bed right after. Didn't feel like sleeping as a sweat soaked human, you know?"

Chan looked at Minho and then back to Changbin. This was just making him nervous. Did they know? Did they know that he spent his free time petting Felix's hair, hugging him close, and whispering sweet things into the younger's ear?

Thankfully he was once again saved by Jeongin, who ran into the café, obviously excited, followed by a defeated looking Woojin.

The maknae sat down at the booth next to Chan, smiling happily, his braces fully shown. "I won against Woojin hyung during basketball."

Woojin reappeared, carrying a coffee and a bubble tea, handing the younger the tea. "Respect your hyung, Jeonginnie," the oldest said, grabbing a chair and pulling it to the booth to sit down on.

Jeongin stuck his tongue out at Woojin, making Chan laugh. Woojin looked away from them, faking being upset, and his eyes landed directly on Changbin.

"Is that a new sweater? It looks warm out, but I've never seen it before."

Changbin's breath caught in his throat. "It's-uh-I borrowed it from Felix. It's warmer than any of my jackets and sweaters."

Woojin winked. "So you and Felix, huh?"

Changbin blushed. "N-no! We're just friends! He's really touchy and everything and it annoys me."

Chan started glaring at Changbin. "There can't be anything between them. It would ruin our debut."

Woojin started laughing. "You know I'm just joking with him, right Channie? I've been making jokes about them getting together since we watched episode three. I can't believe Binnie actually kissed the kid."

"I never back down from a dare." Changbin glanced at Chan before looking straight at Woojin.

"Maybe when we get back to the dorm we should make you two play that American party game..." Woojin thought for a moment. "Chan, what was it called? Where they go into the closet and stuff happens?"

"Seven minutes in Heaven."

Woojin chuckled. "Yeah! Let's make them play that. Shove them into a room together and see what happens."

Minho snickered at the thought of them playing the game. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

As if to answer a silent prayer, they were saved when the other four band members stumbled into the room, arguments and shouts covering the quiet café music. Woojin stood and helped them pull a table to the booth so that they could all sit together. Felix sat next to Minho, across from Woojin who had sat next to the maknae Jeongin.

"So, Felix, I hear that you and Changbin now share clothes. What's going on?"

Felix, who had been sipping on some coffee Jisung had gotten him for winning the game they had been playing, almost spit out what was in his mouth all over Woojin. "I didn't even realize he was wearing my sweater today." His gaze moved as he leaned forwards to look at his boyfriend. "We should play the shape game in the arcade. If I win, you give me my sweater back. If you win, you can keep it."

Changbin shook his head. "I was gonna give it back to you after I washed it. Try again, Yongbok." He smirked at the younger as collective gasps sounded from the other members.

Named child blushed, trying to look angry to cover it up. "How about whoever gets the least amount of points in DDR buys the winner dinner tonight?"

The members became entranced by the conversation going on.

"Changbin, you better lose so you can take your boyfriend out on a date," Woojin winked, not dropping the whole "boyfriend" thing despite how upset it made Chan.

Changbin stood up, pushed Minho out of his way, and glared (softly) at his boyfriend. "You're on, Felix. Let's go."

The two of them ran to the dance pads, Felix pushing the coins into the game as Changbin fake stretched (more for show than anything) next to him.

They chose to dance to Likey by Twice. Felix quickly gave Changbin a peck on the cheek, which surprised him just as the game started.

Changbin was stunned for the first few notes and just as he gained his composition, a loud array of seven Stray Kids came to cheer the two on.

Most were rooting for Felix to win, as they secretly shipped the two and wanted Changbin to buy the younger dinner. However, Chan and Jisung were rooting for Changbin just because he was a fellow member of 3racha and Hyunjin just didn't see the point of Changbin having to buy the younger dinner.

As they danced, Felix kept getting perfect scores, as he was an amazing dancer. Changbin just got some goods as he tried to catch up, sadly losing in the end. Five people cheered as Changbin turned to the members cheering him on.

"Sorry, Chan, I don't think we'll be able to make it to dinner tonight. I have to take this very rude winner out to eat."

Felix was overrun with pride and happiness. He threw his arms around his sore loser of a boyfriend and gave him a large hug. "Since I won, how about a kiss on the cheek? Just like when we went to the park with Minho hyung?"

"Do you want me to choke you again?" Changbin growled at the younger.

Felix nodded.

Changbin let out a sad sigh, giving Felix the angriest look he could.

And of course, Woojin being there, and Woojin being the biggest Changlix shipper of all time, decides to shout out a dare. "How about on the lips this time?"

Jeongin, Seungmin, and Minho cheered in agreement. Felix blushed heavily. Changbin's face turned as red as sundubu jjigae, but it was difficult to tell if it was from blushing or from anger.

"Fine!" Changbin barked out, pulling Felix in for a fast kiss before pulling away, turning away, and grumbling something quietly to himself.

"I never back down from a dare."

Felix stood, stunned. That was the first time Changbin kissed him with all of the members of Stray Kids watching.

Finally getting some sense into him, Felix turned to Changbin, placing a hand softly onto his shoulder. "Binnie?"

The rest of the members started feeling a bit awkward. They dispersed, deciding to leave this very tense moment.

Once they all disappeared, Changbin sat on the side of the dance mat, Felix sitting next to him. "You didn't have to do that, Binnie," Felix murmured, leaning his head on Changbin's shoulder, intertwining their hands.

"Felix, I wanted to. I always want to kiss you." Changbin sniffled. Was he crying?

Felix lifted his head up, planting a soft kiss on his hyung's cheek.

"Let's get out of here, babe. We can go get dinner, and we can forget that this happened."

Changbin nodded, keeping his fingers laced with Felix's.

They walked out together, moving from intertwined hands to arms around each other. Soon, they found this strange Western food restaurant, and the smell alone was enough to make Felix's stomach grumble.

"Let's go in, Fe." Changbin smiled up to his boyfriend. "You seem like you miss your Australian food."

Felix nodded and kissed the older, more deeply than their previous kiss, before walking into the little restaurant, a pair of Americans at the front counter.

They lead them to a small table near the window, handing the two boys menus and telling them that they'd be back shortly to take their orders.

For drinks, the boys both got Coca-Colas, as, for some reason, all the members of Stray Kids enjoyed it. When the waitress returned, Felix ordered a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries on the side, extra onion added, and Changbin ordered a black bean burger, because he enjoyed spicy things and that was the spiciest he could get at this kind of restaurant.

The two lovers chatted, Changbin staring at Felix in awe as the younger excitedly talked about how he won at a soccer game against one of the other kids.

"Felix, speaking of the others," Changbin interrupted, gaining his dongsaeng's attention immediately. "I think we should tell them. About us."

Felix was astonished. He couldn't find it in himself to speak.

"Look, I'm tired of hiding. It made me sad today kissing you in front of everyone, knowing that I couldn't put enough love into the kiss." Changbin paused.

Felix was enamored. The man that he loves was coming clean about how he felt about everything. Felix thought that he would be the first to give in and want to come clean about their relationship, but this was completely different than either of them had originally expected.

"I love you, Lee Felix, and I don't care how many threats Bang Chan makes towards me about breaking your heart or anything, I would never do that. I love you so much, and honestly? I want the entire world to know."

Changbin looked at his boyfriend, seriousness in his eyes and a small, loving smile shaping his lips.

"I fucking love you, Binnie," was all the other could get out of his mouth, his eyes wide with shock.

Changbin's smile grew as he heard those words. "Fe-let's finish eating. We can tell everyone in the morning."

Felix nodded, and they continued eating their meal, a happy, content silence falling between the two.

Once they had finished, Changbin paid for the meal. After all, he did lose a bet, even though he would've paid on a date with Felix anyway.

They walked back to the JYP dorm building, arms around each other. At this point in the night, they were both cold, and sharing each other's body heat was always a great option.

Before entering the building, they shared a quick kiss.

"Tomorrow?" Felix asked, a very hopeful tone coming through with that one word.

"Tomorrow," Changbin replied, squeezing Felix's hand to reassure the boy.

The walked into the building, letting go of each other now that they were in a building with heat. 

Everyone was still awake when the two lovers opened the door. They sat on opposite sides of the room, glancing at each other and smiling every so often as the others ate Chan's home-cooked meal.

The night went on just as every other night. There were fights to see who would be able to watch what they wanted on the television. Some people staying out of it to do homework, occasionally asking for help.

Minho was sitting with Felix, a Korean Language textbook open in front of them.

Changbin was proud of his boyfriend for working so hard. That's why he was here. It was all of his hard work and dedication.

Changbin smiled, completely content with everything right now.

That is, until one Kim Woojin popped up behind him.

"Changbinnie is smiling!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention.

They all turned to see the smile of Changbin's face, which quickly transitioned to a frown. "You ruined the moment, Woojin hyung. Now no one will ever see me smile again."

Seungmin decided to speak up at that moment. "How about you smile more often? You'd definitely get all the girls. You look really nice and soft when you smile."

Changbin rolled his eyes. "You say that like I want to attract girls. I'm very content on how my life is now." The other members never seized to annoy him.

"He just wants to attract a certain Lee Felix," Woojin joked. Even if it was true.

"What if I do want to attract Felix? Does it fucking matter? Does it really matter who I choose to date or who I choose to cuddle or kiss? It's not any of your fucking lives. It's mine. If I want to make out with Felix and express my love for him in front of all of you, would it affect anyone? No. So, who the fuck would care if I'm dating Felix or not?"

The bomb had went off. Changbin was angry. Even if everything they had said was true. He was just done with all of the hopeless teasing and everything that came with it.

He wanted to tell everyone that, yes, he did love Felix. And Felix loved him. They had been dating for a couple of months. That they would sneak off without anyone noticing just for a quick kiss, and that when they cuddled, Changbin felt butterflies settling into his stomach.

Everyone in the room was stunned by Changbin's sudden outburst. No one had been expecting it. Especially not Lee Felix.

"Changbin, today?"

Two words. Those two words meant so much to the older boy. He could finally express his undying love for this young man, and he wouldn't even have to wait until the morning like he had thought he would.

But when Felix spoke, all eyes in the room turned to him. The Australian blushed, looking like he had been sunburnt into oblivion.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered right now were Changbin and Felix. All that mattered was their pure love for one another, their promise to each other to never break the other's heart.

To Changbin, all that mattered was Felix. And for Felix, all that mattered was Changbin.

And to Chan, who was sitting on the sofa, watching everything take place, was what the fuck was happening. "Changbin, are you saying that you have a crush on Felix?"

Chan stood up, ready to fight the younger, smaller, and most likely weaker, rapper.

"No, I'm not saying I have a crush on him. Crushes don't count when you're in a relationship, do they?"

"Wait, you're dating someone?" Woojin piped up. "Is she pretty? Is she nice?"

"Can we meet her?" Jeongin asked innocently.

"Pretty? Yes, in a way. Nice, depends on if you're nice. And I think you've all already met this person..." Changbin trailed off, hoping for someone to come to his rescue.

At that moment, Felix was struck with an idea.

He stood up, walking towards the older boy. "Really? We have? Changbin, why didn't you tell me you were dating someone!"

Changbin looked at Felix, confusion written all over his face. "I-uh-what?"

"After all this time, beating you at games, making you kiss me, and now you tell me you're in a relationship? Wow, I've never felt so horrid."

Felix sighed, stepping over to Changbin, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

"Men, brothers, Stray Kids, tonight we say goodbye." Felix cleared his throat. "We say goodbye to what we once had. A pure Changbinnie, one that would never abandon us for some random girl that he decides to date. We say goodbye to our friend and fellow band member. Changbin, you will be remembered by us all."

As he finished his speech, Felix looked at the other directly in the eyes, Felix's light amber toned eyes meeting Changbin's dark coffee eyes, just as they had on so many occasions before.

Suddenly, Felix pulled Changbin into a deep kiss, crashing their mouths together with all of the others watching, obviously confused.

Someone cleared their throat. Jisung. "So, Changbin, are you going to tell us who you're dating and why it is that Felix just kissed you like that?"

Changbin glared at his fellow 3racha member. "Jisung, I knew you were dense, but do you really want me to tell you straightforward that I am completely and utterly in love with Felix and that we've actually been dating for the past two months?"

Woojin cheered. Finally it was out in the open.

"Hyunjin, you owe me ₩2000!" Seungmin called out.

Chan glared at the couple in front of him. "Next time you guys are together in the dorm while people are trying to sleep, be more quiet." He turned around, heading to his room. "Oh! And don't think you two will be sharing a room. Ever! Not as long as you two are under my roof!" He disappeared into his room, as the other kids talked around them.

The two lovers rolled their eyes, sharing another kiss.

"Okay, but when will Minho and Jisung come out as dating?" Woojin decided to ask.

"Fuck off," Jisung answered.

The moment was perfect for Changbin and Felix. Their little family of misfits knew about them, and all was right in the world.

Together, they sat down on the sofa, Felix putting his head on Changbin's shoulder before he dozed off.

Changbin smiled at his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head before falling asleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to be this long. I just really enjoyed writing it and I couldn't find the perfect spot to end it. But I did love this, and I love this ship. And I have a new love for grumpy Felix and I don't know why. 
> 
> If you guys have any prompts for me, don't hesitate to ask me to write them. If you don't want Stray Kids, I also listen to BTS, Winner, and GOT7 mainly. 
> 
> Congratulations for making it through this 5000+ word fic! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
